


galaxyë

by mikochan_noda



Series: Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: she is made of systems and satellites (chp 683 compliant)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke Implied
Series: Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765711
Kudos: 10





	galaxyë

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sun-summoning](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sun-summoning).



sakura doesn’t care, that she was fighting the heavens, waging an impossible divine war  
  
she is nothing, a mere ordinary mortal - compared to her companions: the blessed children of fate, reincarnated sons of the heavens, almost-gods that can destroy and rebuild the world with their mere will.  
  
it’s night, and the sun is unable to help her, and now, her bright crescent is eclipsed by the clouds - so sakura lets the four-faceted jewel on her forehead burn bright, the nuclei of _chakra_ spreading in brilliant green pinpoints and molten pink patterns, the heat searing through her bones, rivaling the boiling fire beneath their feet.  
  
her body is reborn into an asterism of erupting novas and clustering nebulae, covering every inch of her with constellations - where in she breathes the same stories of ordinary men who became immortal - the ones who became heroes in untold myths, the warriors in the long epics, the battles in the glorious songs.  
  
when obito reaches out, he knows that in his hand, he holds an exploding star.

**Author's Note:**

> posted in sasusaku-headcanons, last July 02, 2014 [[link](https://sasusaku-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/90564539811/i-keep-rereading-these-fics-and-each-time-i-just)]


End file.
